Revenge of old foes
by Sernyous Beritox
Summary: Set after the events of the movies. Facilier and Frollo team up together and are sent back on a quest for Chernabog, but they want their revenge on old foes. Take a look and see if you like it. There are a couple inaccuracies like that everyone can see the Gargoyles speak when in the movie it was only Quasimodo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a crossover between Hunchback of Notre Dame/Treasure Planet/Princess and the frog crossover. So every character is wearing the outfit they had on in the end of their own movies so if you want to fully understand the plot then watch the three movies first or at the very least read their plot summary. Also I was planning on making another three way crossover so if you like what you read here then review telling me the three movies you want me to use. Enough jibber jabber let's begin!**

Facilier was dragged down a seemingly bottomless pit. However it wasn't bottomless, he landed in front of the devil, Chernabog.

"W-why my closest friend of all, I understand that..."

"SILENCE!" Chernabog bellowed, "You have failed me."

Facilier raised his hands in defense and laughed nervously,"Now...uh."

Chernabog growled, "Stop your blabbering, you are not the first to fail me. However, there is something I can do for you..." His face twisted into a wicked smile which, in the dim light of the fireplace, terrified Facilier.

"What do you mean?" Facilier asked raising an eyebrow. Suddenly a figure stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Doctor Facilier, meet Judge Claude Frollo."

The man, Frollo, scowled, "What is it?"

Chernabog wasn't amused by his insolence, "You will speak respectfully to me. You placed your loyalty in me correct."

"AND YOU FAILED ME!" Frollo yelled and the room erupted in flames and Chernabog yelled, "ENOUGH! I AM IN CHARGE AND YOU BOTH OWE ME!" Frollo and Facilier went silent and nodded. "Good you know Tiana and Navine, Facilier." Facilier growled at the sound of their names "And you both know Phoebes, Esmeralda, and Quasimodo." Frollo looked at Facilier "YOU know them," Facilier nodded "I'm older than everyone thinks."

Chernabog nodded, "And I was the one who made you live so long. Anyways, there is a boy named Jim Hawkins and has a map that leads to the second largest amount of treasure where the New Court of Miracles is in Paris. I will send you there to collect the treasure which you may keep. All except for an old book I want you to bring back to me. Then you may use the wealth to take over the world or at least a portion of it in my name. How does that sound?" The two men nodded. "Good I will tamper with a few things and send Jim, his crew, and a friend of his there along with a friend of his and Navine, Tiana, and Louis there as well." Chernabog chuckled as Facilier and frollo shot upward.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim had no idea what happened, one second he was sailing towards the Lagoon Nebula on his ship the HBK Legacy and the next he was sailing over Notre Dame. He knew because of a book Dilbert gave him called "Great Monuments in the Milky Way Galaxy." His crew was frantic. Most were looking over the edge of the ship and throwing up.

_Dammit I just had her painted, _Jim thought to himself.

His first mates Amelia, Dilbert, and Roget ran up to him and asked what happened. Roget, who was nineteen years old with messy black hair, and a shark tooth earing in his left ear.

"I saw a sort of doorway open just before we ended up here," he said. Amelia, Dilbert, and Jim looked at each other.

"Was this doorway triangular?" Jim asked dreading the answer.

"Yes, how did you know?" Roget asked.

"Captain Flint's portal from the old story is real and it's triangular."

"So, why send us here?"

"I don't know, besides the portal was destroyed along with that damn planet years ago."

"So that means-" Roget began.

"It means that someone went to a lot of trouble to open the doorway and send us here."


	3. Chapter 3

Quasimodo, Esmerelda, and Phoebus were the only ones who saw the flying ship. They were relaxing at the top of Notre Dame when the gateway opened and the ship came up. Quickly, they lassoed a rop and climbed on board the ship. When they reached the top they saw four people in the middle of the ship. Well two men and one dog and one cat person to be quite right. Any other person would've been shocked but they knew gargoyles that could speak. They were talking when the cat woman saw them.

"Hello I am Phoebus. This is my wife Esmerelda and my good friend Quasimodo. We mean you no harm but we would like you to answer a few questions."

"Hello I'm Captain Jim Hawkins, I will try to sufficiently answer all your questions." He explained for nearly two hours about what happened doing his best to explain the technology.

"So," Phoebus said. "you think someone in Notre Dame opened this whatcha call it, portal?" Jim nodded and Quasimodo shuddered.

"I think I know who might've done this. Frollo swore revenge and we all know he sold his soul."

Phoebus shook his head. "Now what you are talking about is completely ridiculous. Frollo is dead. End of story."

Esmerelda sighed,"As much as I hate to say it, Frollo may in fact be behind this."

Phoebus threw his hands in the air. "Am I the only sane person left!"

"Now we have to entertain the possibility." Quasi said

"No! We have to think of a logical-"

"Oh please! Nothing about this is logical."

"You wanna go hunchback?"

"Bring it goldie locks." The two looked at each other and started laughing. Jim shot a laser at something by the ship.

He smiled, "Now that I have you're attention, I would like to ask you to help me land my ship."


	4. Chapter 4

At the same time, Tiana and Navine were visiting Mamma Odie with Louis. They traveled through the bayou to the old boat where she lived. When they had arrived, they were greeted with a horrific sight. Hundreds of dead animal corpses lay upon the ground. Some mutilated with their entrails spilled out.

They ran to the room where they found Juju and Mamma Odie's dead rotting corpses slumped against the wall.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Tiana screamed and turned to cry into Navine's shoulder who tried to comfort his wife.

Louis was blubbering saying things like "First Ray now them!" He started muttering no over and over as if it was going to bring them back. Then a deep and horridly familiar voice sounded out of the shadows of the room. Facilier appeared before them in a puff of purple smoke pretending to dab his eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'm so terribly sorry... NOT! HAHA do you like my masterpiece? It took only a few minutes to do so. I helped a bit with that whole rotting corpse thing."

Louis and Navine charged them only to find him muttering something. When he finished, the trio disappeared and reappeared on the HBK Legacy. Facilier had fanished.


End file.
